


Prélude à la Matinée d'un Pilote de Jaeger

by tielan



Series: Fire And Focus AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one say in moments like these? Mako has only Chuck’s experiences to go upon, shared through the Drift, and those seem…very casual compared to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prélude à la Matinée d'un Pilote de Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: _Pacific Rim - Mako/Raleigh: nudity, smiles, oral, slick_  
>  Trope Bingo: _au: other_  
>  Cotton Candy Bingo: _intimate_
> 
> The title is modelled after Debussy's _Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune (Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun)_.

Butterfly kisses wake Mako, teasing little touches against her nape and throat and shoulder. She tenses for a moment, shocked. She didn’t remember climbing into Chuck’s bed after dragging him home last night, and even when he’s been completely _shitfaced_ he’s never done anything like thi—

Memories of the previous night flood back, like the wash of waves over a _kaiju_ carcass as it wallows in the ocean depths. Finding the Becket brothers keeping an eye on Chuck as he drunk himself into catatonia. Accepting Raleigh Becket’s assistance in getting her Striker Eureka co-pilot back to base. Sitting in one of the rec rooms for an hour, exchanging deployment stories over chess until he leaned over the nearly-empty board and pressed his mouth to hers…

Mako relaxes a little, reassured by the unfamiliar bed and the man sharing it with her, even as her skin heats with his proximity. Then she shifts around onto her back with a faint wince, and looks up into the lazily smiling face of Raleigh Becket.

“Good morning.”

“Hello.” A sudden shyness overtakes her, and she drops her gaze to his collarbone. What does one say in moments like these? She has only Chuck’s experiences to go upon, shared through the Drift, and those seem…very casual.

Far more casual than the hand that skims her stomach with a familiarity that borders on possessive. “How are you? After last night, I mean.”

“Okay.” Honesty compels her to elaborate. “A little tender.”

The hand stroking her breastbone stops as he blinks. “Was I too rough? I tried to be gentle…”

“You were.” But sex is a new experience for Mako, and this morning the flesh between her legs aches enough that she catches her breath when she shifts.

Raleigh tenses. “So I _was_ too rough?”

He starts to pull away, and Mako reaches out to grab his shoulder, stopping him before he can quite climb out of the bed.

“I didn’t mean...”

She stops, tries to compose her thoughts. It is...not easy.

Mako has been attracted to Raleigh Becket for some time now, their paths crossing and recrossing as their Jaegers are shuffled around the Pacific Rim. She is hardly unique in her ‘crush’, after all, most of the young women of the planet have a crush on one or both of the handsome Becket brothers, but she never imagined that Raleigh might be attracted back.

She never imagined waking up naked in his bed, facing his concern at having hurt her last night.

“You didn’t mean...?” Raleigh prompts, apparently worried by her silence. She hastens to reassure him.

“Last night was…nice…”

He winces. “ _Nice_?”

“ _Very_ nice,” she says to mollify his hurt tone, although she suspects he is fishing for compliments. “But I am…not used to this, Raleigh. So yes, I am sore. But it is not a _bad_ soreness. Just...new.”

“Okay.” He takes her wrist in his hand and slides his fingers along the inside of her forearm. “So...not terrible?”

The hopefulness in his voice disarms her shyness. “No,” she says, meeting his eyes with a little laugh. “Not terrible.”

“Good. Because, I was kind of hoping to encore this morning.” His hand moves to cup her breast, fingers brushing across the tip before sliding down to her stomach...and lower.

“Encore? Raleigh—”

“I know you’re sore, Mako. But what I had in mind is something slightly different…”

His mouth closes over hers, teasing and encouraging, and she tilts her head back to offer him more in simple sexual instinct. She’s vaguely aware that he’s pulling back the blanket, but Mako has only a moment to feel exposed before his mouth is on her collarbone, then licking her nipples, then over her navel, then…

She squeaks as his nose grazes her pubic hair, and he whistles a cool stream of air across her clit. Then writhes as he slides his tongue through her cleft. A heated ache spears through her at the slick, wet tease, and she drops her head back and closes her eyes to savour the sensations.

Raleigh laughs. “You like that?” His eyes rest on her face as he strokes his tongue back up through her flesh, and this time, Mako lifts her hips to meet him, wanting more pressure, more sensation – _more_. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Yes,” she manages, shocked by how fast she’s roused from lazy want to sharp need. “More, please?”

“Oh, there’ll definitely be more.” But instead of going down on her again, he props himself up, and he surveys her.

“What?”

“Hmm. Let’s just...” He slides his hands under her legs, easing them up over his shoulders, before running his hands back down to cup her bottom. “Now...”

He fits his mouth over her clit and sucks – _hard_.

Her hand grabs at his head, fingers clenching in his hair. Raleigh tenses at her touch, then relaxes when he realises she’s just trying to lever herself deeper into his mouth. His laugh reverberates against her heels and he mumbles something that she doesn’t quite hear through the whirlpool of sensation that’s dragging her under with every swipe of his tongue, with every brush of his lips.

Raleigh sets himself to pleasing her with an intense and terrifying focus, lifting her, angling her, teasing her wet and swollen labia with his fingers while she pants and pleads and promises things she doesn’t even know as he drives her higher, higher, higher...

The orgasm takes her, fiery-sharp. She bites her lip to keep from screaming, but the pleasure breaks through her closed throat all the same. Her body bows up as thought it might shatter from the sensation. Her thoughts blank out.

Mako is cast adrift, dumped, and drowned – lost in a sea of pleasure.

She washes up to shore in slow stages. One hand cups her face, his voice murmuring in her ear while he strokes her hip as she rises up out of post-coital exhaustion.

When she finally opens her eyes, Raleigh is again propped up on one elbow beside her.

“Hey, there.” He flashes her a long, lazy grin. “Guess I wore you out, huh?”

Mako wriggles a little. “I am sorry.”

“For coming like an avalanche? Don’t be.” His mouth curves, sly and smirky as he bends down to kiss her, lingering and musky. “It was kinda fun for me, too.”

She kisses him back, tentative at first, before trying deeper, harder kisses. His breath hitches in his throat when she nips his lower lip and pulls on it, and his hips make this quick little thrusting movement against her thigh, like he’s trying to find the friction.

Mako reaches down between them, and laughs into his mouth when his groan vibrates against her tongue.

“Is this what you want, Raleigh?” She rubs her hand along the length of him – hot flesh, both soft and hard all at once – and watches him close his eyes, as though savouring the touch.

“Yes,” he says, and when he opens his eyes, the look in them is reactor-hot. “Please, Mako.”

The way he says it… Something in Mako gives a little kick. She rolls him underneath her, keeping him in hand, and surveys him the way he surveyed her before. “You will have to let me know if I’m doing it right.”

“I don’t think you can do it _wrong_ ,” he murmurs with a breathless laugh. “But I’ll talk you through it if it makes you feel better.”

He talks her through it.

It doesn’t make her feel _better_ , exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the AU where Mako and Chuck are Drift-compatible and end up piloting Striker Eureka together, but really are platonic life partners. There is a whole load of plot, angst, drama, and cute interactions with the Becket Brothers. But all you're getting for now is the sex.
> 
> There may be a companion piece from Raleigh's POV if I have the time to write it.


End file.
